


En attendant la suite : arpenteurs un jour, arpenteurs toujours

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: En attendant la suite (du tome 2) [8]
Category: La Dernière Terre - Magali Villeneuve
Genre: Humor, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: quand deux arpenteurs démissionnaires se pointent dans les Hautes Blanches





	En attendant la suite : arpenteurs un jour, arpenteurs toujours

\- Melgar, Ghent ! vous tombez bien, on a besoin de monde pour monter la garde. La bestiole qui a trompé notre vigilance à Tileh Agrevina a des collègues qui se sont mis à traîner dans le coin. Deux yeux acérés comme les vôtres sont les bienvenus. Par contre c'est quoi ces deux éclopés que vous vous traînez ? Des appâts ?  
  
\- Ravale ton mépris cul-terreux, appâter est un art subtil.  
  
\- Dans lequel vous excellez en-dehors de la partie s'en sortir entier, si j'en crois le morceau de viande qu'il vous manque.  
  
L'appât entamé blanchit de rage tandis que les lèvres de l'appât au cheveux de feu formaient un sourire charmeur.  
  
\- Perso je suis plutôt un appât à filles.  
  
Une bombe et un Don Juan, voilà qui allait mettre la pagaille au milieu de leur garde d'Arpenteurs en formation. Espérons que Melgar arrive à les border malgré son mutisme maladif.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires  
  
Iroko


End file.
